Los motivos del lobo
by le mousquetaire
Summary: Algunas de las razones detrás de la decisión de Harvey sobre la contratación de Mike Ross


Harvey podría alegar que había contratado a Mike Ross por el simple hecho de ir en contra de la regla de la firma de contar únicamente con egresados de la Escuela de Leyes de Harvard y, de paso, hacerle pasar un mal rato a Louis.

Nadie tenía que saber que la idea de tener ese poder sobre alguien, el poder modelar a una persona a su imagen y semejanza le excitaba como nada en el mundo.

Mike Ross tenía la disposición perfecta, una inteligencia privilegiada y aun estaba en proceso de definir su carácter moral y su propio código de ética. Tal vez era un poco demasiado ingenuo y confiado, pero Harvey se encargaría de ayudarle a descubrir su lado oscuro, ese _colmillo_ que sólo tenían aquellos abogados que habían nacido para ganar, como él mismo.

Con el paso de las semanas, Harvey tuvo que reconocer que las cosas no eran tan fáciles como lo había considerado en un principio.

Mike había dejado de ser un proyecto y en cierto punto de esa arriesgada jornada, a Harvey había comenzado a importarle de forma personal.

Y eso era un gran NO para alguien como él.

Pero ¿dónde estaba la emoción si uno se acobardaba ante los giros y trampas del destino?

* * *

><p>Mike cometía errores, terribles errores, pero aprendía de la experiencia y lo hacía rápido. Harvey había tomado como cruzada personal el proteger a Mike dentro de la firma, particularmente cuado Louis decidió hacer de Mike su peón dentro del juego que jugaba con Harvey desde que comenzaron a trabajar juntos.<p>

Mike era agradecido y siempre estaba dispuesto a seguir sus consejos e indicaciones. Harvey le daba pequeñas recompensas, disfrazadas como casos interesantes, retos irresistibles y su total y completa atención. Harvey disfrutaba esos momentos en que Mike entraba en su oficina, todo sonrisas y orgullo, buscando su aprobación como si fuera lo que más le importaba en la vida. Era una situación de ganar-ganar y nada podría mejorar eso.

Excepto, tal vez, llevar la experiencia al siguiente nivel.

Harvey sentía curiosidad por saber como sería esa dinámica entre ellos en el ámbito profesional si la llevaban a lo personal. Harvey quería saber si Mike era tan receptivo cuando se le guiaba en un espacio más íntimo y mundano como, digamos, su habitación.

Trabajar juntos estaba convirtiéndose en un largo y delicioso juego previo al sexo y Harvey tenía cierta debilidad por ese concepto de la tensión sexual no resuelta, siendo como era, fan de las novelas de romance victoriano. Provocar a Mike, flirtear por pura diversión, saborear las reacciones de su pupilo le excitaban de tal forma que era casi una tortura llegar al final del día y tener que llegar solo a casa, para buscar algún escape a todo ese calor que sentía correrle bajo la piel cada vez que Mike le miraba con esa mezcla de curiosidad, admiración y aprecio.

Harvey estaba dispuesto a darle a Mike tiempo para que fuera él quien hiciera el primer movimiento. _Déjales pensar que todo es idea suya_, era una de las reglas inamovibles con las que regía su vida y que nunca le había fallado; aunque nunca estaba de más tener un plan alterno en caso de que Mike no fuera lo suficientemente astuto como para entender el juego y hacer su parte.

* * *

><p>Mike llevaba tres meses en la firma y estaba resultando ser un asociado fenomenal. Louis moría de envidia y Jessica había dejado de cuestionarle sobre su decisión de contratarlo.<p>

Pero la segunda fase de su proyecto aun seguía sin tomar vuelo y la paciencia de Harvey, junto con su autocontrol, estaban en su punto límite. Un ser humano puede sobrevivir con cierto nivel de frustración sexual y Harvey no era del tipo que disfrutaba del retrasar la satisfacción de sus necesidades.

Una noche invitó a Mike a su departamento para trabajar en los detalles de un caso que iba en camino de convertirse en una verdadera molestia. Jessica estaba aplicándole el primer nivel de esa presión psicológica por la que era infamemente conocida y Louis estaba alcanzando niveles peligrosos de triunfos en su eterna competencia profesional.

Llegar a casa y tomar ciertos asuntos en sus manos, por decirlo de forma no tan cruda, ya no era ni por asomo satisfactorio. Necesitaba liberar algo de presión y Mike estaba ahí; perceptivo y obediente.

Sólo era cosa de saber como pedir aquello que deseaba tener y Harvey siempre obtenía aquello que deseaba.

* * *

><p>- ¿Algo anda mal, Harvey? Porque tengo que confesar que nunca creí que llegaría el día en que vería al gran Harvey Specter ansioso por un caso… - Mike estaba sentado en el sofá de fina piel negra que dominaba la sala del departamento de su jefe, con un montón de papeles en la mano y que había leído y releído hasta el cansancio sin encontrar nada para ayudarles con el caso.<p>

- Hay algo aquí que se me escapa, como si hubiera una gran revelación esperándome y que se rehúsa a salir y la frustración me está volviendo loco, ¿te parece una respuesta satisfactoria? – Harvey se levantó del sofá y fue hasta la barra, para servirse una medida de whiskey puro. Mike le observaba con el ceño fruncido y Harvey sintió los cabellos de su nuca erizarse, su corazón latiendo desacompasado y por un momento creyó que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad. El gran Harvey Specter estaba a un paso de comenzar a hiperventilar.

- Harvey, hey, cálmate ¿de acuerdo? – Mike estaba a su lado y tenía una mano protectora sobre su hombro, masajeando los músculos, tratando de ayudarlo y empeorando las cosas sin querer.

El contacto, aunque mínimo, bastó para vencer las defensas de Harvey, defensas que habían llegado a su límite. Bebió de un trago el whiskey, dejando que el licor que le abrasaba la garganta le diera valor. Se giró y se encontró frente a frente con Mike, quien dio un paso atrás, poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos.

_Al diablo con todo…_, pensó Harvey y tomó el rostro de Mike entre sus manos, para después atrapar su boca en un beso que era puro calor y frustración.

La reacción de Mike fue un _uhmm_ ahogado. Harvey se apartó un poco para mirarle a los ojos, tratando de descifrar que era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su compañero. Mike sostuvo su mirada, se pasó la lengua por los labios y, por su propia voluntad, buscó la boca de Harvey con la suya, mientras sus manos recorrían su pecho sobre la ropa, hasta llegar al primer botón de la camisa, que desabrochó con dedos temblorosos.

Harvey dejo escapar un gemido y volvió a tomar control de la situación. Empujó a Mike hasta el sofá, sobre el que cayeron pesadamente, apenas sin dejar de besarse, tocándose, buscando algo de piel bajo la ropa.

Ese escenario no se acercaba a la idea que Harvey se había hecho sobre su primer encuentro, pero ni su más alocada fantasía le había provocado toda esa emoción, la sensación del cuerpo de Mike contra el suyo, dispuesto e interesado.

- Mike… - Harvey hablaba entre beso y beso, sus caderas empujando contra las del cuerpo bajo el suyo, encontrando el ángulo y la fricción perfecta. – Si tienes alguna objeción – su lengua recorriendo el interior de su boca – éste es un buen momento para decirlo. – Su boca acariciaba su barbilla, subía hasta su oreja, donde mordió suavemente su lóbulo, provocándoles a ambos un estremecimiento que les sacudió de pies a cabeza. – Mike….

La respuesta de Mike fue su mano entre sus cuerpos, acariciando su erección sobre la ropa y Harvey ya no pudo contenerse más. Con sus labios sobre el cuello de Mike, Harvey se corrió bajo la ropa, bajo la mano de Mike, quien acariciaba suavemente su espalda con la otra mano, siguiéndole un momento después, abrazándolo con fuerza, tratando de acomodar sus cuerpos en el reducido espacio del sofá.

Un momento después Harvey finalmente fue capaz de levantar la cabeza y mirarle a la cara. La sonrisa en el rostro de Mike lo desconcertó.

- Sólo tenías que pedirlo, Harvey. – Mike le besó despacio, profundamente, y Harvey sintió como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

- Puedo hacerlo la próxima vez, supongo… - la risa de Mike llenó la habitación y Harvey ocultó su gesto de alivio buscando su boca de nuevo.


End file.
